okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Froze
Froze (フローズ) is an angel of the Gray World who resides in the Gray Village. She is a main character of The Gray Garden. Appearance Froze has long, blonde hair tied into low twintails, and light torquise eyes. She wears a grey and white capelet adorned with domino ornaments, black stockings, and knee high boots. She favors a pillbox hat in place of her angelic halo. She carries a staff in battle. Personality Conscientious and studious, Froze observes things with the most sedulous care, and thus, easily reaps the trust of her superiors. Froze has a continuously pensive mood that is only able to be broken by dire peril. Even so, she keeps a cool head on her shoulders, and meticulously plans her actions. She is cautious around strangers, and harbors a perennial distrust toward otherwordly characters. Background Froze is an angel hailing from the Gray World who lives by herself in the Gray Village. She is a trusted subordinate of the palace despite her young age, and is a diligent student of the Gray Village school. Appearances ''Major'' *''The Gray Garden'' – main, playable character ''Minor'' * ''Cameo'' *''Mogeko Castle'' - appears on a TV screen Relationships ''The Gray Garden Cast Etihw Etihw is Froze’s God. She is undoubtedly loyal and devoted to Etihw. In return, Etihw places a great deal of trust in her. Etihw’s trust in Froze is evidenced in that she is the only one summoned by them out of the four main protagonists when they are in need of extra hands around the palace. Kcalb Kcalb is Froze’s Devil. As with Etihw, she is reverent toward Kcalb, and obediently fulfils her duty to him. Wodahs Wodahs is Froze’s superior. She exhibits a deferential front to him and holds him in high regards; formally addressing him as “Mr. Wodahs”. She is seen chiding Yosafire for forgetting about him when the Head Angel goes missing. Alela Grora Froze highly respects Grora, and formally addresses her as "Ms. Grora". When Grora saves the girls from a hoard of flaming bats, Froze is the only one she asks to return with her to the castle. Additionally, when Yosafire, Rawberry, and Macarona offer their assistance during urgent times and asks to come along with Froze, Grora expresses her concern over Froze and gives them her permission. When the four girls arrive at the Gray World's Graveyard and finds a blood trail, Froze is the first to call out to Grora after seeing the older angel's wounded form, even proclaiming her disbelief of someone doing her in. Not long after, Grora explains of how she figured it odd for the girls to take so long in their scouting mission, and decides to take the black warp slate with her and run with it to ensure their safety. Yosafire Yosafire is Froze's best friend. The two are exceptionally close; with the demon even admitting her wish of becoming Froze’s girlfriend. Froze looks out for Yosafire due to the demon’s abundance in recklessness. Froze is the one Yosafire turns to when their homework’s deadline come knocking, to which Froze responds with an exasperated groan each time. Froze sees Yosafire as a blundering klutz, and is quite irritated with the demon’s overall hyperness. But despite all that, she apparently feels safe enough to smile in front of Yosafire, and has even laughed with her. Macarona Macarona is a close friend of Froze. Froze has been seen concerned about Macarona’s constant fretting, and has reminded her that she does not need to force herself into doing something that scares her. When Froze is stabbed and pushed off a cliff by Emalf, for the first time in her life, Macarona snaps and retaliates with violent intentions; harshly beating the demon. She is clearly thankful that Froze sustained no injuries from the encounter. Rawberry Rawberry is a close friend of Froze. Froze has a relatively shorter fuse when dealing with the spacey Rawberry. She is generally bemused by Rawberry’s odd personality, and has shown signs of mild distate, but does not think much of it. The only time Froze is genuinely angered by Rawberry is when she disregards Froze’s orders and does what she pleases during their probe of the Eastern forests. Dialo Dialo is a good friend of Froze. Froze frequently has lunch at her house, and does not seem to mind running errands for Dialo. Chelan Chelan is a good friend of Froze. They are on good terms. Lowrie Lowrie is one of Froze's teachers. Greif Greif is one of Froze's teachers. 'Other Characters' Sherbet Sherbet is Froze's ancestor. Gallery *''Visit Froze/Gallery to see the gallery. Trivia * The bonus room states that she likes Yosafire, hates otherworldly visitors, and has a hobby of reading. She also loves frozen yogurt. * Froze exercises daily to keep herself healthy and in shape. * She does not like to smile because she finds it embarrassing. * Froze always does and turns in her homework on time. Quotes *"How insolent can you be..." (To Yosafire) * "What we have here is considered highly improbable in other worlds." (To Yosafire) * "I love frozen yogurt..." (bonus room) References * Navigation Category:Characters The Gray Garden Characters Angel Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Female